


An Old Witch's Tale

by Akihaa



Category: Izetta: The Last Witch, Shuumatsu no Izetta
Genre: F/F, Yuri, i'm sorry fine but you have a long ass name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihaa/pseuds/Akihaa
Summary: Izetta and Fine manage to get some time alone to talk about things. There hasn't been a lot of time for them to talk about things ever since they've reunited, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place after they meet the army and Fine gets a little better. Also, just in case, keep in mind that this was written when this show only had 2 episodes, a lot of these things are just speculation. The song mentioned in this fic is the song Izetta is singing when Fine and Izetta first meet, as well as the song that I think they're singing together in that barn. And, yes, there's only 2 episodes right now but SHHH THIS IS A GOOD SHOW.  
> Update: Someone had asked if I was gonna do a sequel to this, and the answer is maybe, when the show gets more material.

 

It was strange.

When Izetta sat by the lakeside near their campsite, it was almost like the world was alright. The sky still had the same stars she watched with her grandmother when she was a child. The crickets still sing the same song. The sound of the waves still haven't changed.

And yet, if she were to turn around right from where she sat, the world would be wearing a whole new face.

Weapons meant for destruction were held tight in soldier's arms. Groans and coughs from ill and injured could be heard from various tents. The air was so thick with despair, Izetta was sure she would suffocate just wandering around the base.

So here she sat, just a little chilly—and just a little lonely—by the lakeside. Of course, she would be right next by the Princess's side if she could be, but the doctor had insisted that she get some fresh air.

Izetta sighs into her arms, pulling her knees closer to her body to conserve warmth.

“I wish I could do something more for the Princess...” She huffs.

“You've already done more for me than what anyone else should have, Izetta.” A familiar voice calls out from behind the girl sitting at the lake. Izetta quickly turns as she gets up to her feet.

“P-Princess!”

“Relax, the doctor said it was okay for me to walk for a bit.” Finé assures, as if reading Izetta's mind. She's wearing a blanket wrapped around her shoulders to keep the bone-chilling air away.

Finé makes her way towards the lakeside next to Izetta and takes a seat. Izetta—although with some hesitation—sits back down to where she was before. Subconsciously, she had ended up sitting back down just a little to the right of where she first was, placing some distance from her and the princess.

“It's peaceful out here,” Finé chimes as she gazes up at the hazy purple sky that had been scattered with diamonds. “I understand why you came here to think.”

“U-um, P-Princess...” Izetta whispers. Finé hums in response, diverting her gaze from the captivating sky and into the girl's eyes. The witch's breath hitches, as if the air from her lungs were stolen when she met with those amethyst eyes. After a few mere seconds, Izetta could no longer stand the pressure building in her chest and averts her eyes down to her feet.

“So, how did you find me here?” She questions. Finé stares at her blankly for a second, then cracks a smile and chuckles in her hand. The witch turns back towards Finé and cocks her head to the left as her eyebrows furrow at the odd noise she's making. Once she realizes that the princess had somehow found some humor in her question, she puffs out her cheeks and balls her hands into fists.“H-hey! Why are you laughing?!”

The princess looks back at Izetta with laughing tears in her eyes and huffs. “Well, you know, someone like you, Izetta, sitting all by her lonesome out here, you're not hard to find,” Finé reaches out and ruffles her hair, much to the chagrin of Izetta. “Especially with this fiery red hair of yours, you kind of stick out like a sore thumb.”

The witch shrinks, with cheeks still puffed in childish anger as she puts her hands on top of her hair to stop Finé from messing it up anymore.

“But that's just one of the smaller things I love about you.” The princess adds with a charming smile.

“Finé!! Please, stop teasing me!” Izetta pleads.

“Ahah, there it is.” Finé says.

“H-huh?”

“All this time, you've been calling me 'Princess'. Did you forget your promise?”

The witch furrows her brows and digs through her memories. Before she can find that memory, Finé recalls it for her.

“All those years ago, before we separated, I made you promise to not call me by my title when it was just us.” She peers up at the moon with a wistful gleam in her eyes. “When it was just us, there wasn't anything that could stop us. There wasn't anyone to be afraid of, there wasn't anyone to tell us what to do...We just did what we felt like, side by side. When it was just us...the world didn't matter. I thought, 'Why do you have to call me by a title if we were by ourselves? Outside of the castle, I'm still just a girl. Being a princess shouldn't matter anymore'. I didn't like it, so I made you promise you'd stop calling me by my title when we were alone.” As Finé finishes explaining, the memory snaps back into Izetta's mind.

“You always got upset at me whenever I accidentally called you 'Princess'.” She recalls aloud.

“So you remember?”

Izetta nods. “Yeah, it's clear as day to me now.”

“Good.” Finé beams and opens her blanket, inviting Izetta under it. “Here, come closer. It's cold.” She prompts. The witch begins to fluster and wave her arms in front of her.

“Oh, no, I'm fine, really! Don't worry about me!” Her mind turns blank and she's sure her face is turning the same shade as her hair. “My grandma and I traveled all the time, especially in cold places, so it doesn't really bother me that mu-”

“Even with this heavy blanket over me, it's still chilly. It's like something is missing.” Finé interjects. She offers a warm smile to Izetta; and Izetta, knowing she's trying to fight a losing battle, nods and shakily moves herself closer until she's under the arm of her companion. Finé wraps her arm and blanket over her.

Cricket's songs and soothing waves fill the silence between them. Their breathing synched together as they watched the starry sky, side by side. Izetta softly lays her head on Finé's shoulder as Finé rests her head on Izetta's.

“This brings back memories,” The princess says. “We watched the night sky like this together all the time when we were younger.”

“...I miss those days.” The witch comments. Finé nods with a hum.

“Yeah...It makes me wonder,” She thinks aloud. “about what I would give to bring those days back. Maybe, after this war is over, we can live in peace again.”

...But in truth, Finé knew. Even if her country successfully defended themselves from Germania, and even if Germania would fall and the war would end, the fate of her father was imminent. Soon, she'd be the one to take the throne.

And oh, how she witnessed how solitary the throne and heavy the crown could be.

“Hey, Izetta. The song you sang to me when we were kids, could you sing it for me? It feels like it's been forever since I've heard it.” Finé requests. Izetta, who seems oddly shocked at the request, nods her head.

“S-sure, but Finé, surely after how many times we sang it together, you would memorize the tune and the words, even if it _is_ in another language.” Izetta questions.

“Ah, of course I remember how it goes.” Finé giggles. “It's just that whenever I sang it to myself, something just didn't feel right. It wasn't the same when you sang it. Then I realized the reason why I liked it so much was because you were the one singing it.”

Izetta sputters at her straightforward explanation, feeling her face heat up and chest contracting. She hated when her heart started feeling fluttery like this.

“W-well, when you put it that way...” She straightens herself as Finé removes her head. She glances at _her_ princess for a few seconds before beginning.

Izetta was worried her voice would become shaky or become out of tune in the middle of the song. Ever since they got separated, she never sang this song much. It reminded herself too much of the time they spent together, and how she couldn't see her princess anymore...and it hurt.

Finé closes her eyes as Izetta sings out to the lake. She listens closely and takes in the voice of the most important girl in her life.

Izetta was glad that Finé didn't look at her as she sang. Izetta learned that Finé had an uncanny ability to read her like an open book. When she was younger, she never realized the significance of the song's lyrics. But as she grew older, she began to realize. So, with Finé's eyes closed like this, she wouldn't find out that this song has so much more meaning to her now than it had when they were children. When Finé had asked what it was about when they were young, Izetta wasn't as knowledgeable in the original language of Witches as she is now. It was only until her grandmother taught her more that she finally figured out the true meaning.

This song, sang in the language of the witches, told of an old tale that was well known among Izetta's race.

 

It was a tale of how a witch fell in love with a princess.


End file.
